Analog to digital converters (ADCs) are commonly used in a variety of electronic products, such as signal input interfaces of displays, sound cards, etc. With different applications of analog to digital converters in various electronic devices, parameters such as resolution, operating frequency, dynamic range, etc. of the ADCs determine performance of the electronic devices. However, design tradeoffs are present in the parameters of the ADCs. In practical applications, the performance of the electronic devices is usually limited by the design tradeoffs.